An automated peptide synthesizer is requested to meet the diverse needs of a major user group (9 investigators) as well as several other users. The instrument is to be located in and operated under the aegis of an established "Microchemical Facility" serving the combined Minneapolis/St. Paul campuses of the University of Minnesota.